TiMe TuRnS
by Lilith Volturi
Summary: When The Trio and friends are sent back to Hogwarts In 1977 what will happen to them? i suck at summaries. Read it Please? Rated T for possible future themes.


**A/N I do not own harry potter…**

A purple light appeared and 8 people appeared in the great hall.

"ALBUS! They are here! Are the others here as well?"

"Must you yell Minnie? Honestly we thought you would be a little more quiet." said a girl with rapidly changing hair.

"Minerva she has a point, thank you Miss Potter. And welcome to 1977!"

**HARRY POV**

"I still don't see why I have to be here." Said a boy from across the room. I searched Lil's mind.

"That's quite understandable Fabian." Lily said. I laughed.

"This is Fabian? I expected him to be more like Fred. I guess I'm wrong." I said still laughing.

"You know our nephews?" the twins said in perfect unison. George stepped forward.

"Yup! Nice to finally meet my uncles. I'm George by the…"

"You're missing an ear." Said Padfoot. Lily laughed.

"Way to go captain obvious. Honestly I thought you were smart enough to realize that's common knowledge." The boy whom I expected to be our father stepped forward.

"And who the bloody hell are you, calling Padfoot stupid." She smiled.

"Your eldest child."

**JAMES POV**

"My… What?" I asked.

"Prongs she said…"

"I know what she said Wormy. But… Who?" I said glancing sideways at Lily. The girl nodded. "She's… I'm… We're…"

"No, Absolutely not! I did not marry Potter" Lily screamed. I watched the girl and a boy who looked exactly like me but with green eyes both start laughing.

"I guess that would make you our son then." I said he nodded.

"Then may I ask why we four are here?" Alice asked motioning towards Marlene Mary frank and herself.

"Well let us introduce everyone." The girl said. "That should clear things up." We nodded and everyone sat down. "Well obviously I am a Potter, Lilian Padfoot Potter to be exact; this is my brother Harry James Potter. I'm 19 and he is 18. I will be teaching DADA and he will be a student. I have a fiancé and Harry has a girlfriend." She nodded to the boy with long red hair. It was pulled back in a ponytail and of those here with red hair he was definitely the eldest. He also had scars; I soon realized my daughter had the same type of scars along with many others.

"Okay. I'm Charlie Arthur Weasley. These are my brothers Ronald Bilius Weasley and George Fabian Weasley, and this is my little sister Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley. I am 26 and I have a fiancé, George is 19 and also has a fiancé, Ron is 18 and he has a girlfriend and Ginny is 17 and she is dating the boy who lived. I will be teaching care of magical creatures and the others will be students." We nodded. Then a girl with waist length brunette hair spoke.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger and I am a muggle born. I am 18, I have a boyfriend and I am going to be assisting Minerva with transfiguration." She said smugly. Next it was the boy that looked like Harry.

"I'm Neville Franklin Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank. This is my Friend Luna Marie Lovegood, Daughter of Mary and Xenophelious. Marlene is my godmother. I am 18 and I have a fiancé and Luna is also 18 and she has a boyfriend."

"Miss and Mister Potter Minerva and I we're informed of your losses. We send our condolences." Dumbledore said.

"Losses What Losses?" Remus asked. There was a sudden pop and Lily was gone in her place was a whimpering white wolf.

"Lil's, Ah come on now you knew he would be here! Honestly you're such a child." Hermione said. Lily huffed indignantly. Then the wolf was pouncing and knocking Remus to the ground.

"I guess I am one of them." He said gloomily. Harry nodded.

"you, your wife, Severus, Fred, Collin, Padfoot died several years ago, and everyone else is either dead or tortured to the point of needing to be hospitalized, at least the people here, before I was introduced to the wizarding world." Lily changed and walked over to Ginny.

"Not to mention Albus and Andromeda. Remus' Son Teddy is staying with me and my fiancé at the burrow until I finish cleaning out Bella's old place. Oh and ted and Gregorovitch, And of Course Bathilda and Igor." I decided to change the subject.

"So what do each of you do for a living?" I asked. Charlie seemed eager to talk.

"I work in Romania, with dragons." He said. I smiled, is that what Lily did? Lilian spoke next.

I play for the Bulgarian National quidditch team, keeper and back-up seeker and if necessary I can play beater, but in my off season I help Charlie with the dragons. I am also head of the Auror department in the U.K." I smiled and turned to Harry.

"Please tell me you play Quidditch?" Lilian laughed.

"He wishes. Nobody wanted him to play without proper training. I've been playing since I was 15. But he never finished his seventh year." I smiled.

"I'm sorry if I was out saving the wizarding world instead being pushed around by the stupid Death Eaters." He said. "Besides I was the youngest house team player in…"

"A century." Ginny finished. I beamed at my son. "I also play professionally, The Harpies." I smiled.

"You sure you two aren't dating I mean she's perfect." They smiled at me.

"Who said we weren't?" I jumped up and gave Ginny a hug. "Okay put me down. Thank you and I am glad to know you accept me." She said.

"So then you're the boy who lived Harry? What does that mean?" Padfoot asked. But it was Lilian who answered.

"I only know because I have seen it in Tom Riddle's mind, because the night he came to kill Harry was the day I spent with Severus. He showed up and killed James." She was in tears… and I was frozen… Did this mean Lily was…? "He went upstairs and found lily. He told her if she moved he would spare her life. But she loved Harry too much." I saw the tears in all the girls' eyes. Ginny and Remus were trying to comfort Lily, While Charlie and George tried to comfort Lilian. And of course Neville and Sirius were comforting Harry. "He killed Lily and pointed the wand right between Harry's eyes. Harry started crying so Tom said the curse. The Light filled the room and Harry could be heard screaming as the walls came in. the spell had rebounded off Harry and "Destroyed" Voldemort, At least for the time being." I walked over and put my arm around Lily. "Harry was taken to live with Aunty Petunia. I went back and forth between foster care, Remus, and Sev."

"I'm so sorry. I- I- I-" she shook her head.

"Don't apologize. You would have found out sooner or later. You'll forget as soon as we leave. It's fine Sirius." He looked slightly confused.

"Where was I?" He asked.

"Azkaban."

"Why?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"What about him."

She sighed before responding. "He was in the order and James and Lily made him secret keeper when they went into hiding... He and Sev. But Peter went and blabbed. Then you went after him. He yelled for the entire street to hear that you had betrayed them. You see James didn't tell anyone on your orders that they had switched from you to Peter then he cut off his finger blew up the street and twelve muggles and turned into a rat, disappearing into the sewers."

**LILY POV.**

My child could have died. Sirius was in Azkaban and yet… Why wasn't Harry with

"Remus? Why didn't harry go to Remus." Harry smiled weakly.

"I was too precious to be put in his care according to the ministry. That and the blood protection. As long as I stayed with Tuney Tom Riddle couldn't touch me." Harry said.

"Of course, Love is the greatest magic known to wizard and muggle alike." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah. Also another reason I wasn't put with Tuney." Lilian mumbled.

"What do you mean? I'm sure we loved you." I said. She sighed.

"It's not that it's that I wasn't exactly top priority. Nobody wanted me dead so I was pushed off to the side. Harry was always your favorite because you weren't sure how long he would live after the prophecy." When I still didn't understand she elaborated. "'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' That was the prophecy. Harry was born on July 31st and the scar is from that fateful night when he survived the killing curse for the first time."

"Wait Albus said…"

"I know what Albus said Harry. He lied. If at the time you were skilled at legillimency as I was you would have known that." Lilian spat back. It was obvious this was a common topic of argument. "Anyways only two people are known to have survived the avada curse. And only one of them has ever used it themselves…" Lilian continued but was cut off by Harry.

"Who Did…"

"You should know that. Igor. Merlin I was glad that I was given the assignment. I got crucio'd thanks to him. Almost Avada'd. Not fun." Lilian finished.

"How many times did they _avada _you Lilian?" James asked, fists clenched at his sides.

"5" she replied with an odd coolness.

"Harry?" James asked.

"Only twice. But I almost was a third time in my fourth year. You know the first. The second was on what was known as the night of the Death, or the final battle. The battle in which Remus, His wife, Colin, and Fred died. Along with many others as well as Lilian foster mother Bella and her godfather Sev." Harry replied. He was very solemn and Lilian was in tears.

"Wait, Bellatrix? Are you honestly crying over…" Sirius started.

"Yes. Bloody Hell Sirius. Can't you respect the fact that though she was evil she was a great witch whose heart was just in the wrong place?" Lilian said.

"Lilian. She tried to kill your god daughter and damn near succeded. Yet you cry for her? Merlin. I thought you knew what was right and what was wrong but…" Harry started.

"SHUT UP! I know what Happened and I don't need or want you reminding me about it thank you very much Harry." She said before storming out.

"Lily? Would you mind helping me calm her down. Or Remus. Or both of you." Charlie said. I nodded. As did remus.

**CHARLIE POV**

"So who is your fiancé Charlie?" Lily asked as we searched for Lilian.

"Guess." I said. She smiled.

"Ok. Is she older or younger than you?" she asked. I knew that Remus was interested wether he liked it or not.

"Older emotionally, but younger in years." I said. "But maturity wise, about the same as you two." I finished.

"Okay. Is she pretty? Remus asked. I couldn't help but laugh at his blunt quality.

"What kind of question is that Remus? Thinking of stealing her?" I joked. He smiled.

"Just an honest question Charlie." He said. I pretended to think about it for a while.

"Well yes. I suppose she is very pretty." I said. "But using the word pretty would be an insult." Lily smiled.

"Do you two plan on having a child or several?" She asked. I laughed.

"maybe two or three but keep in mind that we are already taking care of her godchild and we are not going to end up like my mother. 7 kids is far too many." I watched a smile light her face.

"My baby girl huh?" she asked. I saw Remus slightly brighten.

"Yeah. That's why I went after her. She was as feisty as Remus said her mum was. Adorable too as a little girl. We grew up together. Went to school together for a year. Then I graduated. She came to the burrow that summer and I kissed her as she got in the car. When we met up again she told me she had waited and hadn't had a boyfriend in all 3 years." Lily looked around.

"May I ask where we are going." She said.

"well knowing Lilia, she is probably in her old common room." They looked at me questioningly. "she was known as the slytherin princess. Her and her "twin" the only other metamorphmagus in school. She speaks parsletoungue and is practically immortal considering she is still alive. I mean a werewolf bite, dragon bites and burns, should be fatal snake bites, basilisk bites, the killing curse, she can throw the imperious curse and on hundreds of occaisions she has survived crucio curses to the point where she should have gone insane. Not to mention all her quidditch injuries." Lily looked proud. It was quiet for a while and then Remus spoke.

"Who is my wife." He said monotone. " you never mention her name." he continued I nodded.

"thereby saving you from merciless teasing. Do you know who Andromeda tonks is?" he nodded. "Do you know her three year old daughter? Yes I did the math. Yeah. You marry Dora. And I have a picture of your son Teddy Remus Lupin. And before you ask, he only gets cranky at full moon. Lilian and harry do a great 's becoming the perfect gentlemen." I smiled as I showed him a pic. "And he's got a little crush on my neice Vicky." We turned onto the corridor where salazars painting was and sure enough lily sat there crying.

"I just want to forget Charlie." She whispered.

_**A/N Dundundun! Review! What do you think?"**_


End file.
